Cher Journal
by dbi
Summary: Et si Blaine Anderson tenait un journal ? POV Blaine durant toooooute la fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Nouvelle fiction sur Blaine et Kurt, encore. POV Blaine et cela restera toujours comme ça. Par ailleurs, ceux qui lisent _Notre banc dans le parc_ doivent le savoir mais je recherche une beta pour cette fiction, si vous êtes intéressé, laissez-moi un message. :) Faites-moi part de vos avis par review !:D Merci pour lire ma fiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien elle contiendra de chapitre, nous verrons ma motivation.:)**

**Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à tous et bon week end !**

Cher journal,

A ce qui paraît, c'est un truc de fille d'écrire un journal ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Qui à dit qu'un tel serait réservé aux filles et un autre au garçon ? Ça m'est égal, je viens changer les préjugés.. Pour moi-même. Car PERSONNE n'a intérêt de lire ce que j'écris. Alors oui, cher Journal, je suis un garçon et ? Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai 16ans et je suis Gay. Es-ce que c'est parce que je suis Gay ? Encore des préjugés. J'aime le foot et je ne porte pas de rose. Bon, je vais m'arrêter la ( sinon tu seras obligé de me lié les mains, sais-tu faire ça ? ) et entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Aujourd'hui,

j'ai appris avec stupéfaction que je déménageais à Lima en Ohio. Oui, oui tu as bien enregistré !J'ai cherché comment c'était avec Google Earth et, Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir. Comment passer de New York à.. Ça ?

Quand mon père ma dit cela, lorsqu'on était à table, j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec mes haricots verts. Il glisse ça, comme ça pendant une conversation totalement anodine ! Je pense que je rêve, c'est ça . Je dois rêver ! -Lima, Ohio ? Sérieusement?

Je vois encore très bien le haussement de sourcil qu'a fait mon père, exaspéré par cette question, que j'avais sans cesse répété. Et sans cesse, il m'avait répété que oui, nous partions à Lima et non ce n'était pas une blague m'avait-il fait avec un sourire. Nous déménageons en Ohio, dans une ville perdu où je ne connaissais et n'avait l'envie de connaître personne. J'ai essayé de supplier mes parents pour rester à New York -au moins autant de fois qu'ils avait prononcé le mot sérieusement et Lima dans la même phrase- mais cela n'avait pas était négociable. A l'appuie, une liste d'argument d'acier longue comme le bras. (ironie) Comment battre ça ? Je pouvais pas ! (j'ironise encore) Le meilleur de tous était quand même le « Il faut resserrer les liens familiaux, fiston ! » (Je suis doué pour ça, non ?) Il osait dire ça, alors que l'an dernier il est partit 6 mois à Paris, seul ! L'hypocrisie caractérise ma famille, je m'y inclus également puisque c'est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment. J'oublie de parler de ma chère mère. Bien qu'il n'y est rien à dire là-dessus puisque la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dit est « C'est une bonne chose, tu va découvrir de nouveaux horizons ! » Merci Maman, tu viens de me changer la vie là ! Je suis sûr qu'enfaîte, ils complotent dans mon dos, Journal. Ils se sont investis dans la mission de faire de ma vie un enfer. Et ! Ils y arrivent plutôt bien. Mais Blaine Anderson n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

Au revoir, Journal.

**Et voilà, premier tout petit chapitre bouclé.:) Vous avez apprécié ou detesté ? Une seule facon de me le faire savoir ! Review ;)**

**Byyyye,** _dbi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! **

**2nd chapitre en ligne,**

** merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris et alerte ça m'a fait super plaisir ! **

**J'espère**** que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne lecture ! :) **

_**Un grand merci à ma super Beta, en-passant1 pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté. **_

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 08 Janvier<em>

Je hais le dimanche, je veux dire, même avant d'arriver ici. Le dernier jour de la semaine, dernier jour de repos avant la reprise des cours. Et il n'y a jamais rien à faire le dimanche. Ce jour est.. déprimant, encore plus maintenant.

Ce matin, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un de nos voisins. Un gars plutôt baraqué, une crête sur la tête et qui se sent visiblement supérieur à tout le monde, sûr de lui et roulant des mécaniques dès qu'il croise une femme. Bref, le genre de personne que je déteste. En fait, je l'ai croisé pendant que je sortais les poubelles, ma mère était dehors et discutait avec lui. Je l'ai salué ce à quoi il m'a à peine répondu, bien trop occupé à séduire ma mère. Bon ok, je me fais souvent des films mais toujours est-il qu'il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

Quand j'ai demandé à ma mère ce qu'il lui voulait, elle m'a dit qu'il avait monté une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine et voulait savoir si nous étions intéressés. J'ai fait part de mes doutes à ma mère sur ce nettoyeur de piscine et elle a ri en me disant « C'est un jeune homme très charmant qui a le sens des affaires ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. »

Bizarrement, ça ne me tente pas vraiment.

_Lundi O9 Janvier_

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée pour moi. Lycée William McKinley.

Tout d'abord, j'ai découvert que le gars avec la crête est dans ce lycée et dans ma classe, il s'appelle Noah Puckerman mais j'ai appris qu'il fallait éviter de l'appeler par son prénom si on ne veut pas finir dans une des bennes, derrière le lycée..

Il est venu me parler quand il a vu que j'étais LEGEREMENT perdu. "Hey, mec." Il m'a souri en me tapant l'épaule pour que je me retourne et il m'a lancé un "T'es perdu ?" 'Quoi ? Mais non, je m'amuse à faire tout les couloirs pour le plaisir.' (Ça, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui répondre. A la place, je me suis contenté de ne rien dire et acquiescer de la tête en souriant.) Il m'a pris l'emploi du temps que je tenais dans mes mains pour le regarder en hochant la tête comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la trouvaille du siècle avant de déclarer "Oh, ben t'es dans ma classe, viens on fva faire tout le tour du lycée, cette prof est un vrai cauchemar !" Je l'ai regardé sans trop comprendre pourquoi il voulait que l'on fasse un détour. J'ai fini par le lui demander et il a commencé à faire des non avec sa tête en me répondant que "Puckerman allait devoir reprendre les bases avec moi". ( Non, il ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres, non.) puis il a ajouté "On va arriver en retard, et grâce à toi on pourra jouer sur le fait que t'es nouveau et que, l'âme charitable que je suis, t'a trouvé et t'a ramené dans le droit chemin qui est la salle de cours !" Son visage s'est illuminé d'un sourire et il a continué dans son délire "Bon point pour moi, bon point pour toi." (J'ai toujours pas trouvé où était mon intérêt dans l'histoire..) J'ai répondu que ça me semblait être une bonne idée et lui, toujours sûr de lui a rajouté que "Yep, c'est une SUPER bonne idée !"

Il s'est mis des lunettes de soleil et a fait demi-tour pour pouvoir être en retard puis il s'est tourné vers moi et a dit "Ah oui, je voulais te dire, ta mère est super canon !" Il m'a regardé, l'air de s'attendre à un remerciement. J'ai juste répondu un "ah, si tu le dis." (Je crois que si je n'avais pas tellement eu peur de me faire remarquer ou frapper ou encore jeter au fond d'une benne, je lui aurais répondu d'aller se faire foutre et je serais parti en cours à toute vitesse.) Puck, lui, a haussé les épaules et a continué sa route.

Heureusement, quand nous sommes arrivés en cours, la prof n'a rien dit de notre retard et Noah avait l'air dépité d'être arrivé plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mauvais calculs selon lui, un truc en fonction de l'inclinaison de la terre par rapport au soleil. Je me suis demandé s'il ne prenait pas de la drogue ou un truc de la sorte.

Ensuite, à midi, la cafétéria était bondée.

J'ai réussi à trouver une table où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Il révisait, c'était parfait. Pas de question sur le fait que je sois nouveau et surtout pas de PUCKERMAN faisant des blagues salaces, d'un goût douteux.

J'étais plongé dans mon portable et je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon camarade de table était monté sur notre table (la table où j'étais en train de manger !) et qu'il se mettait à se trémousser tout en chantant. J'ai relevé la tête et vu qu'ils étaient plusieurs à le faire. Interloqué, j'ai tendu l'oreille, je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître la chanson mais ils ne chantaient pas trop mal.

A la fin, le gars (qui à la base lisait tranquillement son bouquin de physique !) est descendu de table et m'a présenté sa main en me disant "J'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé. Tu es nouveau, non ? Je connais chaque visage de ce lycée et le tien ne me dit rien." - Effectivement. J'ai serré sa main, elle était douce et chaude. Il m'a souri et m'a dévisagé de haut en bas en me lançant "Sympa, le nœud pap' !" - Oh merci ! Je lui ai rendu son sourire, ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un apprécie mes tenues et d'habitude ça me va très bien, mais je dois dire que ça m'a fait assez plaisir, en fait. Il s'est ensuite tapé la tête et m'a dit "Oh, je crois avoir omis de me présenter ! Je suis Kurt, Kurt Hummel !"

Le reste était une succession de cours ennuyeux et longs. Donc si on résume bien ma journée, je crois que je suis ami avec Puck ? Et des gens bizarre se mettent à chanter pendant l'heure du repas.. Et, j'ai rencontré Kurt, une des personnes étranges qui chantait tout à l'heure et qui a apprécié mon nœud papillon. J'attends de voir la suite qui, je suis sûr, risque d'être prometteuse !

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! N'oubliez pas la petite review :P<em>**

**_Bye, _**Dbi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 en ligne. Merci à tous ceux qui laisse une review ainsi que ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**

**Merci aussi pour les ajouts en alerte et en favoris ! **

**Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre travail est lu et apprécié. **

**Sur ce, bonne vacance à tous ceux qui le sont ! **

**Bon week end à tous et à bientôt. :)**

_**Un grand merci à ma Beta fr-passant1 pour sa relecture, son aide et ses bons conseils..! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi 17 janvier<span>_

Aujourd'hui, je crois que je commence enfin à m'habituer à ce lycée. Je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire totalement mais c'est... supportable. Après tout, ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis là-bas.

Puck veut absolument que je fasse partie de l'équipe de football. Selon lui, ça me rendrait plus cool et je serais moins coincé. Je NE suis pas coincé ! Je le lui ai dit et il m'a regardé en riant. Bien ! Je vais travailler la dessus et nous verrons bien qui est coincé. ET CE NE SERA PAS MOI.

Jeudi dernier, les personnes qui s'étaient mises à chanter dans le réfectoire ont remis ça. Dans la cour. Et j'ai appris aussi le truc le plus fou et le plus incroyable au monde, Noah Puckerman chante. Je veux dire ce n'est pas que je trouve ça nul, que ça craint ou quoi que ce soit mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'il en était capable.

Quand il a vu que je le regardais pendant sa prestation, il est venu me voir à la fin et m'a dit que si je me moquais de lui, je finirais coupé en morceau et jeté dans une usine qui me transformerait en pâté pour chien de mauvaise qualité. J'ai juste souri et dit que je trouvais ça cool. Bon ok,c'est surtout que je ne voulais pas mourir mais j'ai bien aimé leur performance, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, si ?

Sinon j'ai vu Kurt qui n'a pas arrêté de me sourire pendant toute la chanson. En fait, je ne suis pas certain que ça m'était adressé mais je lui ai quand même souri en retour. Juste au cas où..

Mais je viens de réaliser que, s'il ne me souriait pas à moi, j'ai du passer pour un idiot.

Après ça, des gars sont venus et leur ont lancé des Slushies. De loin, j'ai vu Puck s'énerver et en cogner un ou deux, ce qui était, selon moi, bien mérité.

Hier, le prof d'histoire nous a donné un exposé à faire et comme je suis nouveau et qu'il faut le faire en binôme, il a décidé de me mettre avec une bonne élève pour pouvoir combler mon retard. Je suis donc avec Quinn Fabray, une jolie blonde qui, apparemment, fait aussi partie du Glee Club. Je l'ai repérée jeudi quand ils chantaient. Elle a à peine levé les yeux sur moi puis elle les a baissés dans un soupir bruyant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne cache pas sa joie !

A la fin du cours, elle m'a rattrapé pendant que je sortais et m'a dit qu'elle passerait samedi chez moi pour le faire. Je lui ai alors, dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon adresse. Elle m'a dévisagé en me disant que, pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à la trouver.

Oui. Moi aussi, je trouve ça étrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Plu, pas plu ? Review ? :)<strong>

**Bonne journée à tous !** _Dbi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! **

**Nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court que le précédent ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**_Merci beaucoup à ma beta, en-passant1 pour sa relecture,_**

**_ sa grande aide et ses bonnes idées !_**

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jeudi 19 Janvier<span>_

Je retire ce que j'ai dit mardi, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Sue Sylvester ou, comme Puck l'a renommée, le dragon.

Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à mon casier avec Puck, quand, elle est arrivée en furie, hurlant et expulsant tous les élèves sur son passage, moi y compris.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Puck m'a pris par l'épaule et m'a dit d'une voix solennelle «Tu viens de rencontrer le dragon.»

Woah et bien, je ne voudrais surtout pas être la personne qui a osée réveiller le «dragon » !

Il m'a raconté qu'elle faisait toujours tout pour détruire leur chorale, Il semblerait qu'elle déteste Mr Shuester, le professeur d'espagnol qui dirige le Glee Club, parce qu'il lui aurait volé ses cheerleaders et aussi à cause d'une histoire de cheveux je crois.

A la pause de 10h, je suis rentré dans Kurt, littéralement. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées, à imaginer comment éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec Sylvester que je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. Je l'ai bousculé et il est tombé en me lançant quelques jurons au passage. Quand il a relevé la tête, je lui ai tendu une main pour l'aider à se relever et il devenu tout rouge. J'ai trouvé ça adorable parce qu'il ne devait sûrement pas savoir que c'était à cause de moi qu'il se retrouvait à terre et il avait l'air vraiment confus de s'être emporté.

Il a saisi ma main pour se relever en me remerciant avant de se fendre d'excuse. Je lui ai souri en lui assurant que ça n'était rien et que c'était de ma faute. (Ce qui était vrai.) Ensuite, on a commencé à discuter d'un peu de tout mais surtout du Glee Club. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu Jeudi dernier. Et je me suis surpris à vraiment apprécier notre conversation au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Puis, avant que ça ne sonne, il m'a regardé, le sourire aux lèvres et m'a proposé de « boire un café ensemble, un de ses jours. » J'ai accepté et on a échangé nos numéros pour pouvoir nous mettre d'accord sur la date.

Il faut absolument que je m'achète un nouveau nœud papillon..

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis à partagé ? Review ! :) <strong>

**A bientot,** _Dbi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! :) **

**Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Merci pour vos reviews,**

**c'est toujours super encourageant et ça m'aide à écrire ! :)**

**J'espère**** que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pense qu'il risque de surprendre un peu.. en tout cas, ENJOY :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et bon W.E ! **

**_**Encore un grand merci à ma super Beta, en-passant1 pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté.**_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Samedi 21 Janvier<span>_

Je sors avec Quinn Fabray..Enfin, je suis sa couverture.

Et merde. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'aurais du me battre, me rebeller. Mais il faut dire qu'elle est forte. Du moins, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé..

Elle est arrivée à 15 heures pile. Réglée comme une horloge. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire, le premier depuis que je la connais et elle m'a jeté une pile de feuilles sur les bras en me demandant si j'étais prêt à travailler.

Il faut savoir que je ne suis jamais heureux de me mettre au travail. JAMAIS.

Seulement, on ne me laisse jamais le choix et dans un sens, tant mieux.

Bref, pour revenir à Quinn, je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Elle semblait beaucoup trop hypocrite avec tous ses sourires forcés et ses formules de politesse..

On venait de commencer l'exposé quand elle a lancé cette phrase, celle qui permet d'échapper au silence pesant qui s'installe, la plupart du temps,quand on se trouve en ma compagnie. " Parle moi de toi, quoi de neuf ? " Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais rien d'intéressant à dire.

Cependant, je suis quand même entré dans son jeu.

Après mûres réflexions,je lui ai parlé de ma rencontre avec Puck. Je lui ai dit que c'était un de mes voisins, ce qui n'a pas semblé l'étonner, qu'il avait été sympa avec moi quand je ne connaissais personne et qu'il m'avait encouragé à passer les essais pour intégrer l'équipe de football du lycée, cela l'a subitement fait sourire. Puis on a parlé du Glee Club.

Elle m'a raconté elle n'appréciait plus vraiment de s'impliquer là-bas, et qu'elle était exténuée de jongler entre son rôle de capitaine des Cheerleaders, ses études et la chorale.

Et subitement, elle m'a regardé en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

J'ai haussé un sourcil en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait quand elle m'a dit " Oh mais c'est toi le beau brun ténébreux ! " J'ai ri, plutôt par incompréhension et je l'ai remerciée. Après tout, c'était peut être sa façon de faire des compliments. Elle m'a ri au nez en me traitant d'idiot puis elle a renchéri " C'est comme cela que Kurt et Mercedes t'appellent quand ils parlent de toi ! Ce qui arrive.. souvent."

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir , qui était cette Mercedes et comment me connaissait-elle ? Elle a compris à mon regard qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe et elle s'est tue malgré mes supplications pour connaître ce qu'il en était de cette histoire de brun ténébreux. KURT, PARLE DE MOI ! Woh, ok. Il faut que je me calme.. Non, attends, je ne peux pas.

Il m'appelle le « BEAU BRUN TENEBREUX » !

On respire comment déjà ?

Puis après un nouveau silence, elle m'a scruté et m'a dit " J'ai un marché à te proposer. "Surpris, je l'ai interrogée. Elle a continué de taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et sans décoller les yeux de la machine, elle a lancé sur un ton désinvolte " Sors avec moi. "

Je crois que j'ai buggé car elle s'est mise à agiter une main devant mes yeux. Elle semblait sérieuse. Elle n'a pas compris que j'étais Gay ? Et maintenant elle attendait une réponse de ma part. C'est complètement fou, je ne connais pratiquement pas cette fille !

Elle a consulté son téléphone, sûrement pour regarder l'heure, et elle m'a indiqué qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse. Je l'ai observé, gêné de devoir lui répondre par la négative.

Après le lui avoir dit elle s'est mise à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, l'air agacé. Ensuite elle a retrouvé la parole " Comment te le dire, Blaine. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi, tu es gagnant dans l'histoire ! Je te dirai tout ce que Kurt pense de toi. Et je le serai aussi, tu me serviras de couverture.. en quelque sorte. Dans une ville comme la nôtre, une réputation est difficile à construire, mais c'est aussi tellement facile à détruire. Tu peux me faire confiance, je l'ai déjà fait. Plusieurs fois. Tu te rappelles les slushies, dans la cour ? C'était moi. J'ai demandé aux footballeurs de me filer un coup de main. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de réaliser des représentations impromptues à toute heure de la journée ! C'était gonflant et mauvais pour la réputation du Glee Club. Au moins,le message est passé. "

C'est à ce moment que je me suis vraiment senti en danger, pas physiquement parce que je n'ai rien à craindre de Quinn de ce côté là, mais mentalement, par la force des mots qu'elle venait d'employer, j'étais pétrifié.

Elle me demandait de renoncer à qui j'étais, à mon identité, ce qui m'avait pris tant de temps à accepter et à faire accepter. Je devais maintenant devenir une toute autre personne pour cette fille que je ne connaissais pas il y a une semaine et qui tenait mon avenir à McKinley entre ses mains.

J'étais coincé.

Quand elle s'est levée pour récupérer ses affaires, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la porte et j'ai prononcé les mots qu'elle voulait entendre " Marché conclu."

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà ! :) <strong>

**Un avis à partager ? Review ! :)**

**A bientot !** _Dbi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour cette attente, j'avais oublier que j'avais ce chapitre de prêt et comme je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le suivant, (j'abuse, j'abuse.) je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même poster celui là en espérant finir le prochain au plus vite ! :) **

**Merci aux reviewers (je sais pas si ça se dit mais tant pis ^^), à ceux qui continue de m'ajouter en favoris et en alerte et bien sûr à tous les lecteurs, héhé ! **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ma béta _en-passant1 _!**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dimanche 22 janvier<span>_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu besoin de me changer les idées.

Samedi soir, bien après que Quinn ne soit partie, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au marché que je venais d'accepter. Plus j'y penser et plus je me sentais idiot. Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

Vers 2h00 du matin, j'ai enfin réussi à arrêter de me torturer l'esprit en cherchant d'autres alternatives à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et je me suis endormi.

Ce matin, je m'ennuyais à mourir dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique, allongé sur mon lit et mes pensées commençaient à dérivés sur l'incident Quinn. Alors pour me changer les idées, j'ai attrapé mon téléphone et j'ai composé un numéro que je ne pensais pas faire en premier. Kurt.

Bon ok, j'ai raccroché à la première sonnerie, mais je l'ai rappelé une deuxième fois et quand il a parlé, j'ai raccroché de nouveau. Sûrement le trac ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup j'ai regardé mon téléphone, et je me suis demandé si j'aurais le courage de rappeler encore une fois. Et c'est à ce moment là que mon mobile s'est mis à sonner. Je l'ai pris et j'ai regardé le nom de l'appelant. Kurt. J'ai appuyé sur répondre et j'ai pris mon ton le plus « je sais exactement ce que je fais. » ce qui a donné un « Oh. _Long silence._ Hey ! Eum, euh.. _Long silence . _Eum, tu vas-ça bien ?_ Oui j'ai réellement dit cette phrase. _»Pathétique.

Au moins, je l'aurai fait rire. Je l'entendais à l'autre bout du fil. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, parce que j'étais rouge écarlate. Après avoir ri pendant 2 bonne minutes, il a pris la parole et m'a dit qu'il allait bien. Relativisons, il n'était pas mort d'une crise de rire. C'était déjà ça. Bref, il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'appelais vu que je répondais par monosyllabe.

J'ai commencé à bégayer puis je me suis lancé. Je lui ai proposé de se voir autour d'un café, comme on en avait parlé. Il avait l'air enthousiasme et il m'a dit que ce serait avec plaisir quand, soudain, je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissait aucun des cafés de cette ville. J'ai hésité à le lui signaler, ne voulant pas passer pour un idiot en l'invitant à sortir alors que je savais à peine me rendre au lycée dans cette ville.

Finalement, c'est lui qui a pris les devants, « 2 avenue Jameson, sûrement le meilleur café de la ville ! » Je voulais bien le croire. J'ai noté l'adresse sur un bout de papier que j'ai arraché du cahier de maths, d'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours. Au cas où.. Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter quand il a dit « A quelle heure ? » J'avais complètement oublié de lui donner l'heure du rendez-vous. 14 heures me semblait être l'heure parfaite, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Je l'ai entendu taper quelque chose sur son téléphone puis il a dû se rappeler que j'étais encore à l'autre bout du fil parce qu'il m'a dit « 14 heures ? C'est parfait. J'y serai ! A plus tard. » Je l'ai salué et j'ai raccroché.

Comment mon dressing pouvait décider que rien ne m'irait juste avant _ça _? Encore une de_ ces_ conspirations qui font de ma vie un enfer. Rien. Vraiment rien n'était assez bien.

Au final, je me suis décidé pour un jeans noir et une chemise à carreaux rouge, noir et blanc avec, bien sûr, un nœud papillon noir, mon préféré. J'étais prêt et il n'était pas encore midi.

J'ai joué un peu à la guitare pour faire passer le temps. je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps et que ça m'avait manqué. Sans m'en rendre compte ,j'avais mis la musique de côté.

14 heures, j'étais enfin devant le café après m'être trompé deux fois. Je n'ai pas du tout le sens de l'orientation..c'est tout. J'ai regardé à travers la vitre et je l'ai vu à une table qui m'attendait.

Il était magnifique, il tenait son café d'une main et avait un petit air sérieux sur le visage tout à fait adorable. Je suis entré et je me suis dirigé directement vers lui. Son air concentré s'est immédiatement changé en un sourire sublime qui m'était destiné et, cette fois, c'était une certitude. Je lui ai rendu son sourire et il a absolument tenu à m'offrir un café. On s'est assis et on a parlé de tout et de rien. Surtout de tout.

L'année prochaine, il veut partir à New York pour ses études. Ce qui ne m'a pas du tout étonné. Il a été vraiment surpris quand je lui ai dit que j'habitais là-bas avant de débarquer dans ce trou. Ça l'a fait sourire et j'ai cherché d'autres trucs à dire pour le faire sourire à nouveau.

Il m'a raconté les brimades des footballeurs envers le glee club. Ils ont toujours une tenue de rechange dans leurs casiers. Il n'y a pas un jour où ils ne se prennent pas un Slushie. Je crois que si c'était moi, je pourrais pas le supporter. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il faisait pour garder son sang froid, il a simplement haussé les épaules en souriant et m'a expliqué qu'au Glee club, ils se soutenaient les uns les autres et que ça l'aidait à tenir bon. J'ai ri légèrement en lui disant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à tenir et qu'ensuite ce serait lui qui leur en ferait baver.. Enfin, si un jour ils venaient à se croiser. Et grâce à ma remarque, j'ai eu le droit à un nouveau sourire de sa part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine façon, il est encore plus beau quand il sourit.

Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais 3 appels en absence de Quinn, il était je devais rentrer avant 18h, je me suis dit qu'il était peut être temps de partir avant d'être étripé par Quinn ou mes parents ! D'ailleurs, j'avais complètement oublier Quinn.

En rentrant, j'ai croisé ma mère, assise sur un des fauteuils du salon. Elle m'a entendu rentrer et m'a informé que Quinn était passée pour me déposer un carton. Okaaaay.. Sur le coup, je me suis vraiment inquiété et ça a piqué ma curiosité et je crois que je n'ai jamais monté les escaliers aussi vite.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et le carton était posé sur mon lit. J'ai soulevé un des battants précautionneusement comme s'il renfermait une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tous moment. Bon, en fait c'était juste des vêtements.

Dois-je préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à mon goût ? Oh et il y avait une note avec.

_« Blaine, _

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ton style vestimentaire était dépassé d'environ un demi siècle. C'est pourquoi, je me suis permise de renouveler ta garde robe. Obligation de porter une de mes tenues lundi ! Et PAS de nœud papillon. Je suis sérieuse. De toute façon, je te passe un coup de fil demain matin pour te donner plus d'instructions. Tu devrais mettre le t-shirt rouge. Tu sais qui aime le rouge ? Kurt ! Je te laisse. A plus tard ! _

_-Quinn »_

Je déteste Quinn Fabray, je déteste Quinn Fabray, je déteste Quinn Fabray, je déteste Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt !<strong> _Dbi_ :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà le 7e chapitre. :) Je suis désolé pour la longue attente.. Ça risque d'etre encore un peu comme ça jusqu'au 13 juin.. Jusqu'à la fin des cours pour moi, quoi ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews et alerte. **

**Un Grand merci aussi à ma beta _en-passant1_ (qui avait corrigé ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps..)**

** Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi 24 Janvier<span>_

J'ai toujours pensé qu'être populaire, ça n'était pas vraiment un truc fait pour moi.

Toujours ce vieux cliché, qui fait passer les personnes populaires pour des connards égoïstes et superficiels. Bien que ça ne soit pas faux dans la plupart des cas. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Quinn Fabray pour s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant que je suis officiellement passé « de l'autre côté de la barrière » en sortant avec la capitaine des Cheerleaders, j'espère que je ne suis pas devenu un de ces gars vaniteux qui fait régner la loi en jetant des slushies sur « les loosers ».

Je dois quand même être honnête et reconnaître que c'est agréable d'être populaire et cela aurait pu être parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu _Kurt_. Je suis vraiment stupide, comment j'ai pu penser que ça me serait égal qu'il me voit avec Quinn ? J'ai tout foiré. Comme d'habitude.

Hier, je me suis fait réveiller par un appel de Quinn qui voulait diriger le moindre de mes faits et gestes avant d'arriver en cours.

J'ai essayé de négocier pour porter mes propres vêtements mais, sans succès. J'ai quand même mis un nœud papillon pour lui prouver qu'au final, je gardais un peu mon libre arbitre. Bien que je n'ai pas pu mettre de gel dans mes cheveux et que j'ai dû aller la chercher chez elle, pour que ce soit « plus crédible » lorsque l'on arriverait au lycée.

Quand elle est montée dans la voiture, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et a examiné attentivement ma tenue en me disant que le t-shirt était un très bon choix. Ce qui ne m'a pas franchement étonné car je portais le rouge. Elle a ensuite vu mon nœud papillon et elle s'est mise à rire avant de m'assurer qu'il était « hors de question que je porte cette horreur. » Je me rappelle avoir soupiré en haussant les épaules et ensuite l'avoir enlevé face à son regard plus qu'insistant et menaçant.

Quinn : +1344027409. Blaine : 0.

J'en ai déjà assez de son côté « petit chef » ! C'est vraiment exaspérant.

On est arrivé au lycée sans s'être décroché un mot, normal après avoir été dans l'obligation de retirer le dernier vestige de mon style vestimentaire. J'allais descendre de voiture quand elle m'a retenu par le bras et m'a murmuré un petit « merci, Blaine ». J'ai trouvé son ''merci'' déplacé après tout ce qu'elle me fait subir. Ça n'est pas un service que je lui rends, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je l'ai foudroyée du regard quand elle m'a tourné le dos. Je ne dirais pas que c'était lâche, juste prudent dans mon cas.

A notre arrivée devant le lycée, elle m'a tenu la main en souriant à tous ceux qui nous observaient passer avec étonnement. Et puis à partir de là, des gens que je ne connaissais pas ce sont mis à me saluer et à me sourire sans aucune raison. Je me suis senti vraiment gêné, on ne m'avait jamais porté autant d'attention avant. Du coup, j'ai eu un sourire hypocrite affiché sur le visage toute la journée.

Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, c'était plutôt cool en fin de compte.

Note à moi-même: Ne JAMAIS l'admettre devant Quinn !

Je crois que j'ai même pensé à un moment que c'était l'une des meilleures journées que j'avais passé ici. Enfin.. Avant de croiser Kurt.

Il est venu me voir à l'heure du déjeuner pour me demander si la « rumeur » était vraie. Et là, je me suis senti mal, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et lui confirmer la rumeur la rendait réelle. J'avais l'impression de le trahir. Je commençais à l'apprécier et je pensais que c'était réciproque mais au final, je me suis juste trompé.

Il semblait presque content quand Quinn nous a rejoint pour me prendre dans ses bras et je pense que je me suis juste inventé des choses à propos du possible début d'un _« __nous »_. C'est la seule explication logique. Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'au fond je souhaitais qu'il soit un peu jaloux mais il nous a juste félicités et il est parti à la table de son amie, Mercedes. J'étais déçu et je suis tellement égoïste d'avoir souhaité qu'il soit jaloux.

Depuis le début j'ai pris mes désirs pour une réalité. Il ne voulait qu'être mon ami et je me suis imaginé des choses.

Le pire, c'est qu' il n'a jamais fait une seule allusion sur un hypothétique _nous_. Oh mon dieu, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pourquoi faut-il que je m'emporte aussi vite à chaque fois ?

A partir de maintenant, je vais juste faire de mon mieux pour remplir la mission de Quinn, histoire d'en être vite débarrassé et tenter d'oublier le fiasco Kurt.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'être adorable , comme aujourd'hui..


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! **

**Merci pour vos précédentes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! :) **

**Et un grand merci à ma bêta, en-passant1 pour sa correction !**

* * *

><p>Dimanche 29 Janvier<p>

La fin de semaine a été longue.

Après ma déception de mardi par rapport à Kurt, j'ai essayé de me ressaisir. J'ai laissé Quinn choisir pour tout. Oui, tout ; ma coiffure, mes vêtements, le parfum du slushie qu'il fallait lui apporter à la pause de 10 heures, et même la place de parking du lycée.

Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était contente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle adore avoir tout sous _son_ contrôle. J'ai essayé de savoir la raison de cette comédie mais impossible de la faire parler. Elle me répond toujours que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Mais j'en ai déjà marre d'attendre. Elle me prend juste pour un idiot !

Jeudi, les résultats des essais pour intégrer l'équipe de foot, ont été affichés. Je suis accepté. J'ai pensé que c'était une blague, mais non. Je fais bien partie de l'équipe. Bon, je ne suis qu'un simple remplaçant, mais je fais partie de l'équipe quand même ! Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que Quinn était folle de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Noah aussi était super content. Il m'a avoué qu'il était soulagé que je ne sois pas un looser . Il va ainsi pouvoir traîner avec moi sans que sa réputation en pâtisse. Sympa...

Du coup, le lendemain, avec Puck et quelques gars de l'équipe on s'est fait une soirée jeux vidéo chez le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Finn Hudson. Un gars super grand et un peu niais. Je dois dire que je ne raffole pas vraiment des jeux vidéos mais ça avait l'air d'être sympa, j'avais besoin de m'amuser un peu. Pourquoi pas le faire en tuant quelques zombies au passage ?

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû décliner l'invitation..

Tout se passait bien, on était tous dans la chambre de Finn, je jouais contre un gars de l'équipe qui n'arrête pas de faire des mouvement de danse, Mike je crois. J'étais en train de gagner quand la porte s'est ouverte sur _lui_. En fait, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi _il_ était ici, lui aussi.

Je l'ai contemplé stupéfait. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. On s'est regardé fixement, j'ai ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur. Il a fallu que Mike crie avec joie sa victoire pour que je réagisse enfin. Finn a alors demandé à Kurt ce qu'il voulait, celui ci semblait complètement perdu et a répondu qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Il a tourné les talons pour revenir quelques secondes après dire que les pizzas venaient d'être livrées. Et, il est parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Bizarrement, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste avec nous.

Après ça, Finn a remarqué mon trouble et m'a annoncé que Kurt était son demi-frère. Au début, je l'ai pas vraiment cru mais je me suis dit que c'était la seule raison logique, de plus, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître. J'ai appris que Mike et Finn faisaient eux aussi partie du Glee Club. C'est étonnant car au lycée, tout le monde pense que c'est le club des loosers, je l'ai même entendu de la bouche de Quinn..

Bref, je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils étaient dans la chorale, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils trouvaient ça cool et qu'ils se moquaient des commérages. Puck m'a quand même signalé que si quelqu'un osait se moquer, il le ferait vite déchanter. Finn m'a proposé de faire partie du Glee Club, j'ai fait mine de ne pas savoir chanter. Ce qui est faux, je chante assez bien mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les gens parler dans mon dos.

Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Quinn du week-end. Qui sait, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? Étrangement, je ne pense pas que je m'en tirerai si facilement.

Sinon, du côté de Kurt, c'est aussi le silence radio. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que ça lui était égal que Quinn et moi « sortions ensemble ». Avant ça, on se parlait souvent, mais depuis, plus rien. Je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur Quinn, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier Kurt. C'est plus fort que moi. Il m'ignore et je déteste ça.

J'ai tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois depuis hier. Douze fois pour être exact. Il ne m'a pas rappelé. J'essaierai encore demain. S'il ne veut plus me parler, il me doit au moins des explications, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt !<strong> _Dbi_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Une revenante ? Mais non, pas du tout.. **_**0:)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lundi 30 janvier<span>_

Aujourd'hui, Quinn m'a de nouveau adressé la parole. (Pas que cela ne m'enchante plus que ça, hein !)

Elle m'a collé toute la journée et encore plus lorsque Finn Hudson passait près de nous. Je me demande si toute cette mascarade ne servirait pas à le rendre jaloux. D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Puck, Finn sortait avec Quinn l'année dernière puis il l'a quittée pour sortir avec une autre fille. Rachel, je crois. Encore un membre du Glee Club apparemment. Peut-être que Quinn veut reconquérir son ancien petit ami? Si c'est le cas, elle devrait trouver un autre plan parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il fonctionne pour le moment..

J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père dernièrement. Grâce à -ou devrais-je dire à cause de- Puckerman, mon père a appris que je « faisais partie » de l'équipe de football et depuis, il se fait un vrai film sur le sujet. Il s'imagine déjà venir m'encourager dans les gradins pendant que je mènerai mon équipe à la victoire. Continue de rêver, papa. Ton fils n'est que simple remplaçant. Il était tellement content pour moi (ou pour lui ?) que je n'ai pas osé le lui avouer. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il ne vienne à aucun de mes matchs, ou qu'un des joueurs de l'équipe se blesse (accidentellement, bien sûr) pour que je puisse jouer à sa place. Ce qui est loin d'être gagné!

Il s'imagine sûrement que le football va me rendre hétéro et que bientôt je viendrai lui présenter ma petite amie. Il aurait enfin accompli la tâche de me rendre « normal ». Oh mon Dieu. S'il apprend pour Quinn, je suis fini. C'est sûr, il ne comprendrait pas. Surtout s'il savait la vérité sur notre « couple ».

Pour en venir à mon sujet préféré :

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt._

Je pourrais sûrement écrire des pages entières de son magnifique prénom.

À midi, il est venu s'asseoir juste en face de moi dans le réfectoire.

En fait, j'étais assis à coté de Quinn, à notre table habituelle lorsqu'il s'est approché pour s'asseoir en face de moi. J'ai tenté de cacher au mieux ma joie parce que si je l'avais laissée exploser, je me serais sûrement pris la honte de ma vie.

Toujours est-il qu'il était installé en face de moi pendant tout un repas et que je voyais bien que cela dérangeait Quinn au plus haut point. Que demander de plus ?

Il a d'abord entamé la conversation avec Quinn sur le Glee Club et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'y intégrer. Allant même jusqu'à proposer ma candidature pour cette... chorale. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est juste sorti sans que je le veuille vraiment. Ou peut-être que je le voulais en fin de compte ?

J'observais Kurt et je me suis souvenu de la soirée jeux vidéo. Il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi il m'avait ignoré du jour au lendemain. Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai demandé à Quinn d'aller remplir le broc d'eau en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu le regard noir qu'elle m'avait lancé à ce moment-là. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner vers la fontaine avant de reporter mon attention sur Kurt. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant que Quinn ne revienne et je ne pouvais donc pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je lui ai posé directement ma question et il m'a répondu avec son air le plus hautain. J'ai failli m'étouffer lorsqu'il a dit : « Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais détecter un Gay quand j'en vois un. Et toi, tu l'es à _cent pour cent._ » Comme Quinn revenait à ce moment-là, il s'est levé pour quitter la cantine. Kurt _sait_. Il sait que tout cela n'est qu'une comédie. J'ai retenu le grand sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur mon visage pour ne pas avoir à justifier auprès de Quinn, pour qu'elle ne sache pas que nous étions _démasqué__s_.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que Kurt est au courant, je pourrai peut-être lui proposer un _rendez-vous_ ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bientôt, Dbi<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Ça fait trèèèès longtemps que j'ai rien publié (tellement que j'ai pas osé envoyer ce chapitre à ma bêta qui doit me penser morte ahah! Donc si fautes il y a, et ben... Fermer les yeux. :B) , je sais, et en plus je reviens avec un chapitre ridiculement petit mouhaha (c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Blaine..) ! Et en plus, j'ai pas trop d'excuse pour cette absence à part ma petite vie de flemmarde. ;) **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le suivant suivra plus rapidement (si, si, si. Avec 2-3 coups de pied aux fesses, ça devrait le faire !). Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review si le cœur vous en dit ! Voilou !  
><strong>

**Bonne (courte) lecture ! :) **

* * *

><p><em><span>Jeudi 02 fevrier<span>_

Cher Journal,

J'aimerais beaucoup emmener Kurt à un rendez-vous, mais c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. J'ai peur que je ne l'intéresse pas comme je l'aurais espéré et qu'il refuse... Bon, ok. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt intéressé d'après tous les sourires et les messages que l'on continue de s'envoyer, mais on ne sait jamais.

Seulement, si je lui propose un rendez-vous et que Quinn l'apprend, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle ferait... J'OSERAI INTERFERER DANS SON PLAN !

Dans un sens, ça lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce, maaaaaais elle ferait de ma vie de lycéen un enfer, j'en suis sûr. Alors voilà, j'hésite.

En fait, il faudrait que je trouve_ pourquoi _elle a besoin de faire croire que l'on sort ensemble et que je le retourne contre elle. C'est vrai, j'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, mais il y a un début à tout, même pour Blaine Anderson. Je veux pouvoir reporter des nœuds papillons!

J'ai même déjà une petite idée de comment procéder. Lors du prochain entraînement de football, je traînerais avec Finn Hudson et j'essayerai d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son ex. Voir ce que je peux en retirer. (Et si je peux en apprendre un peu plus sur Kurt au passage, je dirais pas non..)

Sinon, c'est sûr, je vais m'inscrire au Glee Club. J'auditionne lundi prochain et j'ai choisi de chanter _I Want You Back_ des Jackson Five. Ça devrait bien se passer, Kurt m'a dit que passer l'audition n'était qu'une formalité, leur professeur acceptait tous les candidats. Ça m'évite donc un stress inutile.

Maintenant que j'ai fini, je vais aller tuer Noah. Il est actuellement chez moi, en train de discuter (**draguer**) avec ma mère depuis plus d'une heure. Je pensais que, comme pour les copines, on ne touchait pas les mères de ses potes. Apparemment, c'est un principe qui semble échapper à ce cher Puckerman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A la prochaine !<em>** Dbi (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey ! **

**Je sais, je sais, je suis irrécupérable ! Mais bon au moins, il est là ! Pas très, très long, je sais aussi mais je voulais pas en mettre trop ! :) Et bon, un grand merci à** _Fen_ **de m'avoir rappeler à l'ordre, qui sait, il aurait très bien pu arriver beaucoup plus tard sinon ! **

**Merci aux reviews, ajouts et tout le tralala ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça encourage toujours à écrire! :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Samedi 03 février<span>_

Cher Journal,

Vendredi c'était mon premier match chez les Titans en tant que remplaçant. Et je dois avouer que même si j'étais réticent à l'idée d'entrer dans l'équipe, je suis plutôt content de l'avoir fait. Les gars sont assez cool ( à l'exception de la petite bande de Karofsky et Azimio qui s'amuse à jeter des slushies sur les «losers», dont fait partie le glee club), et puis j'ai toujours aimé l'ambiance conviviale d'un match de football. Les encouragements criés des gradins, la fierté de jouer pour son équipe et la musique qui redonne la pêche pendant les mi-temps. Peut-être aussi que le fait que Kurt était dans les gradins pour encourager l'équipe y était pour quelque chose...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kurt, il m'a envoyé un message après le match pour me féliciter avec l'équipe de la victoire (même si, soyons franc, j'ai dû jouer 2 minutes). Après ça, on a discuté et je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café le lendemain et... Il a accepté ! Oh, et je n'ai toujours pas d'information sur Quinn mais je continue de mener l'enquête. Peut-être que ce rendez-vous café avec Kurt me permettra d'en apprendre plus.

_Dimanche 04 février_

Cher Journal,

Waouh. C'est tout ce que mon cerveau peut formuler. Je reviens du café et c'était bien. Vraiment très très bien. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Kurt on a plein de points communs et que le temps passe à une allure folle quand je suis avec lui ! Il est tellement passionnant, je pense qu'il pourrait parler de la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde et la rendre intéressante. Il est envoûtant, je pense que c'est le mot.

J'ai aussi appris des choses intéressantes sur Quinn. Il semblerait que Quinn n'ait pas toujours été une peste égocentrique ! Apparemment, elle aurait changé pendant la rentrée au lycée et sa rupture avec Finn l'année dernière n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ma théorie qui voudrait que Quinn se serve de moi, pour atteindre Finn. Je pense qu'elle veut le récupérer. Ce serait une des raisons au fait qu'elle reste au glee club alors qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Pour lui.

Toujours est-il que si j'ai raison, il faut que je pense à une vengeance pour m'avoir fait du chantage et s'être servi de moi. Mais, il faut d'abord que je découvre si j'ai raison et c'est pourquoi il faut que j'ai une petite conversation avec Finn...

Demain a lieu mon audition pour rentrer au glee club et je suis totalement prêt ! J'ai même hâte d'y être. Ça voudra dire passer plus de temps avec Kurt (bon et avec Quinn aussi mais peu importe !) et puis j'ai toujours aimé le chant. Certes, ça fera certainement de moi un loser, mais tant pis pour ma réputation, il n' y a pas que ça dans la vie... Sauf pour Quinnie, bien entendu !

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine!<strong> _Dbi_


End file.
